


The nightmare

by MuspelYuri



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Depression, Nightmares, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuspelYuri/pseuds/MuspelYuri
Summary: Jack finds that suddenly Jamie doesn't see him anymore and while looking for answer he finds that the guardians don't see him either...
Kudos: 42





	The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for attempt suicide and suicidal thoughts

Jack couldn’t believe it. He had greeted Jamie but Jamie hadn’t greeted him. Instead Jamie had gone right through like before. Jamie should still be believing in him so why couldn’t he see him? He flew back in front of Jamie again and said: “Hey Jamie!” Jamie again didn’t say a word and walked right through him. In fact none of his friends saw him. It was back to how it was before Pitch’s attack but why? What did he do to make them stop believing in him? It made no absolute sense but maybe the other guardians knew what was going on.

“Hey, do you guys have any idea why Jamie and his friends can’t see me anymore?” Jack asked the other guardians. They were currently all at the North Pole. For some reasons none of them answered though. They were all busy talking about something else. Jack tried to get their attention but it didn’t work. He walked right in front of Bunny and tried to touch him but his hand went right through Bunny. It was precisely the same as with the kids. This couldn’t be real! How could even other spirits not see him? Was he actually dead as a spirit as well? No, that couldn’t be. He had no memory of actually dying but it was the only possible explanation.

He started begging for them to see him, to be able to touch or to just now what the hell was going on. Tears were quite literally streaming down his face as he was thinking about how he never wanted it to go back to the way it had been. Before he had become a guardian his life had been a living hell and he never wanted to go back into that hell. However it seemed like that was actually what had happened.

He just couldn’t take it. If he had to go back to that hell he was probably better of actually dying. At least if he was dead he wouldn’t be feeling anything. He was about to jump when he suddenly woke up and was laying in his bed. Had it all been a dream? He immediately went to check if the kids could still see him and luckily they could. It had all been a nightmare that had felt way too real.


End file.
